Remember Me
by giacinta
Summary: Athough I wasn't thrilled when Adam was originally brought into the picture, I feel sorry for him, abandoned and forgotten in the Cage. This is a little Adam POV. One-shot.


Remember Me

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam Milligan, that's me; 'Milligan' not 'Winchester', yet I had somehow been included in the curse that hung over my half-brothers, even although I had grown up apart from them, knowing nothing about their world, tied to them only by the rare visits of the man who fathered me.

Because of John Winchester, I had been eaten alive by ghouls who had wanted revenge on him; had ascended to Heaven; been resurrected then duped by Zachariah, one of the untrustworthy creatures called angels who have nothing angelic about them other than the name; used as a vessel by the archangel Michael himself; ending up being dragged into the Cage by my brother Sam while he was doubling as Lucifer's meat-suit.

Quite a curriculum, don't you think, for a young guy like me? Make for a great horror movie if anyone was interested in me, but it seems no-one is, including the two douche-bag angels I share the Cage with.

X

I have no idea how long I've been here; no night, no day, no way to mark the passing of time.

Michael and Lucifer practically ignore me. I'm a paltry soul, of no importance now that my usefulness as Michael's vessel is over, and their big wannabe prize-fight is ancient history.

They keep themselves occupied arguing about whose fault it was that things went off the rails with their precious Apocalypse; it all got worse of course when Sam was dragged out, 'cos torturing him had kept Lucifer in the best of spirits!

Although Michael had tried to keep a 'higher' profile, supposedly acting out the good guy, he hadn't been above poking and prodding at poor Sam too when he remembered that it was all the Winchesters' fault if he was cooped up here twiddling his wings and bored out of his mind, instead of strutting around Heaven giving orders, right, left and centre.

X

When the angel Castiel had come calling, my heart had given a jolt of anticipation! Maybe he had been sent down to free us, but all he did was yank Sam's body out, leaving behind his soul.

Lucifer's howl still echoes in my ears when he thought he was going to lose his pet chew-toy, as does his parallel howl of glee at Sam's devastation when his body was torn away laying his soul bare; and I wondered what the hell use Castiel thought Sam's shell of a body was going to be without his soul.

But Lucifer's gloating over the fact that he still had Sam's immortal soul to do with as he wished, didn't last long, for Death came to visit and **_he_** got it right.

X

Don't get me wrong, I was more than glad for Sam that he finally escaped the Cage. If he had done anything bad while on Earth, then Sam had already been punished a billion-fold by the torture Satan had wrought on him; but the spark of hope that had kindled again in me that I too might be freed, soon petered out.

No-one came back for me.

X

So here I am; I get to witness Michael and Lucifer bitching at each other for all eternity; although recently I noticed their fights are less frequent. I guess they've decided that ultimately they were both screwed over by the Winchesters, and maybe it was time to stop with the bickering.

Underneath it all, I think they're genuinely fond of each other in their own twisted way.

X

As for me all I do now is sit at the perimeter of the Cage looking out. It's got a semi-transparent force-field around it that separates us from the rest of Hell and I can see what's going on the other side.

Not the greatest of viewing but it's all I get, and at least I have something else to look at other than the duo I share my living space space with!

X

Michael complains over and over about God being AWOL, and that if He were in Heaven, He would have returned him to his rightful place by now; well if God ever does show up, I hope he remembers me, Adam Milligan!

All I want is to get back to Heaven and be with my Mom

X

I often ask myself where Sam is now.

Why did first the angel, then Death come to get him? Did his brother Dean make some kind of deal?

We were stuck in here together for so long, Sam and I.

I wonder if he ever thinks of me, remembers I'm still here? Centuries could have passed on Earth for all I know and maybe he and Dean are long dead.

However guys, I know you can't hear me, but if you're still around, try and get me out of here!

Dean you came for me when Zachariah took me; told me I was family and that you always come for family.

Don't forget about me! Please!

X

THE END


End file.
